


Shades of Burke

by azertynin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azertynin/pseuds/azertynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't go there, Neal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Burke

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader : Thanks to MilanaB.

“Eat !”

“I’m not hungry.”

“El thinks you are all skin and bones. Eat !”

Neal stared at his meal then gazed at Peter mischievously.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “If you keep smirking at me, you know what your punishment will be.”

Neal took a bit of green bean and placed the food near his mouth. Then paused.

Peter narrowed his eyes. “Don’t go there, Neal.”

Neal put back the green bean on his plate without breaking his gaze off Peter.

Peter sighed. “Fine, you know what that means. I’m sure El will be pleased to add her part to your punishment when I tell her what you did."

_Fuck, yes !_ Neal’s dick stiffened at the thought. _El was never shy with the paddle._

“Stubborn slave,” groaned Peter.


End file.
